


Fetish Friday - A Tickling Story

by FeatherHeart22



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual tickling, Domination, F/M, Feet, Interrogation, Petite woman, Punishment, Tickling, Tickling Torture, Upper Body, bodybuilder, burglar, huge man, weightlifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherHeart22/pseuds/FeatherHeart22
Summary: An herculean man and his petite wife enjoy an evening of tickling and domination in their little sex dungeon. In the end, an uninvited guest turns their fantasy into a real tickle torture nightmare.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

## F/M ● Couple Tickling ● Feet and Upper Body

**◄●►**

A hugely muscled man is securely bound to an extra strong, extra wide bondage table. His name is James Hutton, a professional weightlifter. Hutton is bound in a spread eagle position, completely naked, with thick, padded leather cuffs holding down his wrists and elbows. He’s also cuffed above and below the knees. A belt keeps his waist from moving around too much.

James is a 1.85 meters tall, beastly Caucasian man. He has brown, warm eyes. Short, brown hair, and a nice looking full beard. On the opposite end of the table, his meaty size 14 US feet are sticking out of a set of stocks. They look exquisitely soft and plushy. Clearly pampered in order to be played with. Beneath his delightful soles, a set of evil looking tickle tools is neatly arrayed on a small table.

The weightlifter suddenly tugs his feet against the stocks, causing the whole table to creak under the pressure.  
\- NONONO! Honey please NOO! HOOHOOHOOHOOOO! - He howls with laughter, as his shaved underarms are attacked by several tiny nails.  
\- Oh hush, love. You know you love it. Tickle tickle tickle… - A small woman teases him.

The sexy lady presently saddling his waist is his wife Kathelyn. With only 1.32 meters in height, she looks absolutely adorable next to her massive husband. Lyn, as everyone calls her, is a cute Asian-European young woman. She has long, flowing black hair and big brown eyes, as is common in Japan. Her facial traits are not entirely Japanese, though, but a blend of Caucasian with hints of an Asian ancestry. Although she’s no bodybuilder, Lyn’s body is very well toned. Her hands and feet are small and elegant with a french mani/pedi. She’s presently wearing nothing but plain, black panties.

\- BWAAAHAHAHAHAAA! NOT THEEERE! - James cackles, crying from laughter.  
\- Oh yeeees… riiiiight here… Goochie goochie goo… - She taunts him, wiggling her nails into the lower half of his underarms.

Smiling hugely, the woman watches his husband buckling wildly and struggling against the table.  
\- Ohhh… Such a big, strong man… Can’t you take my little fingernails? - She coos.  
\- AAAARG! AHAHAHA! NOT THERE! AHAHAHA! PLEASE NO MORE! - James begs and laughs intensely.  
\- Some more? Absolutely! - She cheerfully says, now digging into his hollows.  
\- YAAAAARG! AAAHAHAHAHAHA! RED! AHAHAHA! - He shouts the safeword.  
\- Oh come on baby... You can take this for a little bit longer… - She says, tickling even faster - Are you sure you need me to stop?  
\- YAAAARGAHAHAHAHA! YEES! PLEEEASE! RED! AHAHAHAHA! - He squeals hysterically.  
\- Okay, okay, you big baby. I’ll give you a break - She says, sounding mildly annoyed.

James huffs and puffs, trying to catch his breath, while his wife lays down next to him, resting her head on his left forearm.  
\- How are you doing, love? Need a drink? - She asks.  
\- I’m okay... I just need a break... Gosh honey… you’re such a good tickler…  
\- I know - She sensually whispers to his ear - And you… are all mine. I’ll never stop tickling you. Not. Ever.  
\- Oh baby… you know just what buttons to press… - He says, as his penis starts to harden.  
\- Easy big boy… You’ve got a lot of laughing ahead of you before we get to that - She says, saddling his waist.

\- Can you say it? Please? - He asks, biting his lower lip.  
\- Maybe… If you promise me you’ll take your next underarm tickles like a big boy. No safeword for at least... 4 minutes. Okay, hun?  
\- I’ll try… - He says, feeling extremely horny.  
\- If you make it to 5 minutes, I’ll give you a footjob later, with my sexy little baby feet… - She sensually adds.  
\- Oh my… I’ll do it! - He enthusiastically agrees.

His tiny wife slides up higher, saddling his chest, and looks down into his eyes with a serious look on her face.  
\- Look at you… such a big, strong man… all helpless in my tickle dungeon. You belong on that table, where I can tickle you all day long, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

James is looking back into her eyes, completely mesmerized.  
\- I love you… - He mumbles.  
\- I love you too, my sweet, ticklish hubby. In this room, your muscles mean nothing. This table was built just for you. To keep your powerful, ticklish body trapped. At the mercy of a woman almost half your size. A woman whose favorite hobby is to tickle torture you into madness...  
\- Please be mean… - He mumbles again.  
\- Ohhh… I will. I won’t have any mercy for you. None whatsoever - She concludes, wiggling her fingernails above his face.  
\- Ohhh baby… - He moans. Behind her, his penis is completely erect.

Lyn leans further down and passionately kisses his lips. After a few seconds, she softly wiggles her nails on his underarms while they make out.  
\- BWAAHAHAHAHA! - He laughs into her mouth.

She raises herself up and slides back down to his waist, until his penis is standing against her butt.  
\- Humm… delicious. I love your laughter so much! Let’s hear it - She says, tickling around his sides.  
\- HEHEHEHEHE! - He laughs out loud.  
\- I’m barely touching you… You’re the most ticklish man I’ve ever met! - She exclaims, advancing her spidering nails into his belly.

A few minutes later, Lyn’s tiny fingernails are quickly buzzing around her man’s upper body, delivering quick yet devastating tickles to his worst spots. The woman is an expert at this, rapidly switching techniques and spots to keep James’ nerves on edge. She scratches, spiders, pinches and pokes all over his sides, belly, ribs and neck, saving his hyper-ticklish underarms for later.

Laughing like a maniac, the man violently strains against his bonds, desperately trying to lower his arms.  
\- What’s the matter, honey? What’s the matter? - She coos - Can’t lower your arms? I thought you were big and strong! Maybe this will help! Gouchie goochie goo! - She taunts, suddenly spidering her nails down his pits.  
\- OHHHH FUUUCK! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOOOO! - He howls, struggling even harder.  
\- Remember your promise, baby! - She reminds him, viciously attacking his underarms with a variety of techniques. She spiders her nails right in his hollows, pinches and traces the edges of his underarms, rakes over them from the lower arms to his upper ribs… constantly changing speed and pressure.

Lyn keeps this up for a couple minutes, until she believes her husband is about to use the safeword. That’s when she dials it down significantly to give him a fighting chance.  
She switches to slower, more predictable movements, granting him a break from her very worst techniques.  
\- Look at you… Such a baby… Such a big, strong man, broken so easily by a little woman’s nails…

James is tossing his head left and right, laughing loudly into the air. Lyn loves feeling his powerful body squirming helplessly under her loins.  
\- I think that’s enough of a break… I want my five minutes - She says, spidering her nails to the area where his underarms meet his back.

Hutton suddenly opens his eyes wide and falls into silent laughter, intensely shaking his entire body.  
\- Tickle tickle tickle… I know all your spots, big man... I know exactly how to drive you insane… - She taunts him.

After a few seconds of this, he inhales deeply, and empties his lungs in a burst of pure, hysterical laughter.  
\- ……. MUUUUAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
\- No safeword! Don’t you dare! Not yet! - She warns him, suddenly sounding dead serious.

James looks at her with pleading eyes, as if asking for permission.  
\- NO! Not yet! I want you to take this! Stop being a baby! - She reprimands.

After three more minutes of this grueling tickle torture, James sighs with relief as his wife stops tickling and lays down against him like before.  
\- Good boy… You took 6 minutes without throwing the towel - She congratulates him, kissing his cheek.

All James does is huff and puff with his eyes closed.  
\- Was that so bad?  
\- It was horrible… - He moans.  
\- But you took it, and I’m very proud of you. Next time we’ll go for 8 minutes - She casually remarks.

James swallows dryly. He really can’t stand the tickling, but at the same time he loves being in this vulnerable situation. It’s such a conflicted fetish! He enjoys feeling helpless before his wife. To have his powerful body dominated and played with by a small, weak girl. And he loves being threatened with tickling, his worst weakness. Seeing his wife’s tiny fingernails slowly wiggling in the air is a massive turn-on... But when the tickling actually starts, he just wants to crawl out of his skin.

Lyn’s fetish is much simpler. She likes to torment ticklish guys. To make them tremble at the very sight of her wiggling nails. Their hysterical laughter is music to her ears. To turn a powerful man into a begging wreck is her ultimate turn-on. And she likes her men big and strong. The bigger they come, the harder they fall.

\- Can you imagine what it would be like to be tickled like this for hours? No safeword. No mercy - She asks, watching delighted as a shiver runs up her husband’s spine.  
\- Relax babe, I would never do that to you without consent… But I want you to know, I would LOVE to do it. And I know a part of you loves the idea too - She says, looking down at his hardening penis.  
\- Ready for your reward? - She asks with a naughty smile.  
\- Yes, please - He answers, relaxing his tense muscles.

Lyn moves over to the stocks and sits down with her back against them. There was already a pillow in place for her to assume this position. She then reaches out with her tiny, size 4 US feet, taking hold of his erect penis.  
\- Ohhhh my god… - He moans. His wife’s feet are amazingly soft. Their embrace feels truly incredible.

She rolls her feet around, caressing his penis between her arches, and extracting long moans of pleasure from her husband. She keeps this up for a few minutes even after James releases his load, just because he was enjoying it so much. She then cleans her feet, as well as his penis, and sits down next to his belly.  
\- Oh, baby… You are an artist with your feet… - He complements.  
\- Haha! - She laughs, leaning back and wiggling her left toes above his face.  
\- You can worship them later in the bedroom. Right now, I want to play with your big, ticklish feet.

James scrunches his toes in fearful anticipation. His feet are almost as sensitive as his underarms. But on his soles, his wife feels she can safely use all sorts of nasty tickle toys. Other than her nails, that is. Lyn spins around and whispers to him closely, sensually:  
\- Your sexy feet are stuck in my stocks, big boy. I’m going to do horribly ticklish things to them. And you won’t be able to do anything about it. Your huge, soft, ticklish soles are all mine. Not yours, mine. And I want them to suffer. I want you to take my very worst feet tickling for at least 10 minutes before using the safeword. Ten minutes. Do you think you can do it, big boy? Or are you really just a little girl, hiding inside all that muscle?

As she utters these words, her husband’s breathing becomes increasingly accelerated from a mix of fear and sexual excitement. He just loves it when his tiny wife dominates him like this.  
\- Y…Y... Yes, honey. I’ll take it - He mumbles, unsure of his ability to do what she wants.

With a naughty smile on her face, Lyn sensually walks over to his feet and sits down in front of them. She starts by visually examining his huge soles, as well as caressing them. She then holds her own feet up and presses them against his.  
\- Your feet are SO BIG! I just love them! - She comments, admiring how his feet have almost twice the length and definitely twice the width as hers.

She spends a few moments simply rubbing their soles together, which feels wonderful for the both of them. Lyn absolutely adores her husband’s feet. They are two massive chunks of extra-wide, extremely plushy, immensely soft, super-ticklish flesh.  
\- Hum… What shall I use first? - She rhetorically asks, while theatrically examining several tools.

James can’t help but to softly whimper and twitch his toes when he sees his wife spinning a multi-row Wartenberg pinwheel above the stocks.  
\- Haha I love it when you do that - She says, watching his reactions - Hold them back, I want to lock down your tootsies.

Behind his feet there are two protruding pieces of wood, each with a hollowed out section matching the tops of his feet and toes. These pieces were manually carved using molds of his feet, taken with his toes bent back, so that each foot will fit perfectly into its corresponding hollowed out section. These pieces are lightly padded, and they both have a hinged piece of wood meant to be locked over the toe pads, keeping his feet in place.  
This expensive, custom solution was crafted at Lyn’s request. Ever since she first started tickling James’ mighty feet, she always wished to render them truly helpless. They tried various forms of bondage, but none proved capable of keeping them still, much less taut. So a custom solution was devised.

Lyn locks his toes in place, leaving his massive feet utterly immobilized with his toes pulled back. She then gently wiggles her index nails on the stems of his middle toes, just to test the bondage. She watches delighted as James moans in protest. His toe pads press hard against the padded wood. Then the balls of his feet turn red as his powerful muscles strain in a futile attempt to scrunch his soles.  
\- Ohhh… Does this tickle, big guy? Aww… Don’t you like my nails on your pretty feet? - She coos, softly dragging her nails up and down his soles.

James releases a loud moan and jerks his entire body against his bondage, clearly trying to hold in his laughter.  
\- Gouchie gouchie goo… Does that tickleee? Awwww. What about here? - She continues taunting him, now spidering left and right at the base of his toes.

The man instantly explodes, releasing a loud burst of laughter.  
\- MRRRRRGG… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOO! AHAHAHA! NOT THEEERE! AHAHAHAHA!  
\- Awww… Are these tootsies ticklish? Yes they are! They are craaaazy ticklish! - She carries on, watching his toes fiercely struggle to shut themselves closed.  
\- No, no, no… No scrunching for you...These toes are all mine… And I want them to feel these tickles… right… here… - She says, now teasing the spaces between his toes, two at a time.

One of the reasons why his wife is so good at tickling him is due to the size of her fingers. Her tiny, sharp nails are a dreadful tickle tool, capable of delivering truly maddening tickles even on the cramped spaces between his toes. James looks down at his wife with a huge forced smile on his face, cackling hysterically. He also intensifies his struggling, fighting his bondage with mighty kicks and tugs. Lyn returns his stare with a cute, innocent looking smile on her lips. After a few grueling seconds, she viciously rakes her nails down his soles, watching delighted as his muscles pull and kick, rocking the entire table.

For the first 3 minutes she uses nothing but her nails, tormenting his helpless soles with an expert mix of techniques. James cackles hysterically, begging for mercy, and twisting his muscled body as much as he can. But Lyn has no mercy to offer. Not so soon. Not ever, were it up to her. She’s presently torturing the balls of his feet with slow, deliberate movements. Her delicate, beautiful hands softly wave left and right, wiggling their thin nails in a calm, relaxing dance. But to James, whose soles are the ballet’s venue, there’s nothing relaxing about it.

With a sadistic smile, she extends her index nails away from his red balls, allowing them to graze at the base of his toes. Lyn gleefully watches as his feet struggle with renewed vigor.  
\- YAAAAAAAARGH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - He cackles, slamming his butt against the table over and over again.

Moments later, the woman decides to reign in her tickle torture, lest her toy be broken too soon. After a quick pinching motion, she leaves the balls of his feet, spidering her away down to his arches. She crosses her hands and unleashes her nails on his high arches, extracting fresh cries of mercy from her ticklish husband.

James’s foot restraints fully enclose the perimeter of his feet at toe height, but from the top of his arches down to his legs, they only cover the tops of his feet, leaving the sides of his feet completely exposed. This was one of his wife’s design decisions.

Once she has decided James has had a good warm-up, she grabs a pair of pinwheels. Each of these evil tools is equipped with four independent wheels. Lyn wishes they had even more, given the size of his feet. After a quick break, she runs the pinwheels up and down the middle of his soles, smiling with unconcealed glee as they softly squirm and twitch. James releases a pitiful cry of laughter, fiercely struggling to pull his feet away from his wicked wife. But the stocks hold them in place, leaving him no choice but to experience this torture.

Lyn gives him a moment to fully process his helplessness and how bad this is going to be. She then rolls the wheels back into motion, this time without stopping. James releases a sharp squeal and bursts out laughing hysterically, as the wheels roll up and down his soles, leaving a trail of faint red markings in their wake  
\- BWAAAHAHAHAHA! PLEEEASE! HEHEHEHE! HONEY PLEEEASE! AHAHAHA! MERCY! - He pleads, crying from laughter.  
\- Tickle tickle tickle… - Lyn teases, mercilessly rolling the pins up and down - Aww… Look at these sexy feet, trying to squirm away… But they have nowhere to go! Not anymore… All they can do is stay still and take their tickles… Goochie goochie goo!

After a couple minutes of this, Lyn grants her husband a quick respite, allowing him to catch his breath.  
\- How’s it going, babe? You’re doing so well! I’m proud of you! - She encourages.  
\- Oh god… oh god, baby… Those pinwheels are horrible… - He moans.  
\- Good! - She cheerfully exclaims - I wish I could spend a whole hour just rolling them all over your feet, but unfortunately we’re on a tight schedule. Would you rather have the electric toothbrushes or the spinning facial brushes? - She sadistically asks - We’re only going to have time for one of them.  
\- IRK! - He squeals. Both tools are awful in their own way.  
\- … the facial brushes - He asks.  
\- Sure thing, honey! Trying to spare your toes, huh? Think again, mister! You’re getting the flosser after this! - She tells him, smiling wickedly.

James releases a pitiful moan and instinctively tries to scrunch his toes, only managing to squirm his feet a little. This is followed by yet another moan when he hears the buzzing sounds.  
\- MRRGG! Oh no… Here we go… BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! - He cries out.

Lyn gleefully scrubs up and down his soles with two facial brushes. Their spinning bristles polish the pampered skin, tickling him horribly.  
\- This is actually really good for your skin, honey - She says, slowly driving the brushes left and right over the balls of his feet.

Whatever benefit this cruel treatment might bring to his skin is clearly not worth the cost to his sanity. The powerful man is howling laughter at the top of his lungs and fiercely struggling against his bonds. The wooden table creaks from all this straining, but its breaking point is well beyond its occupant’s strength. After about a minute of this, his wife moves on to the next tool, wishing she could spend more time tormenting her husband’s feet with each tool.  
“We’ll get there, eventually.” She thinks.

Lyn puts down the brushes and picks up a single electric flosser. As soon as the tool’s buzzing sound reaches his ears, James loses his cool and panics. He squeals with ticklish fear, regretting his earlier promise.  
\- IIIRK! Honey NO! PLEEEASE! Anything but that! It’s too much! - He pleads.

His petite wife bites her lower lip and crosses her legs, feeling as powerful as goddess.  
\- Oh baby… I do love it when you beg… - She sensually says, moving the vibrating bristle towards his squirming toes.  
\- NOOO! PLEASE! NOT THE FLOSSER! - He squeals sharply.  
\- Oh, YES the flosser! And don’t you dare use the safeword! It’ll just be a minute! - She exclaims, inserting the devilish tip between his right little toe and it’s neighbor.  
\- YAAAAAAAAAARGH! - James screams, as the horrible device vibrates down the side of his toe, across the valley floor, and up the side of his fourth toe.

After his initial scream, the man falls into silent laughter for a few moments. He then explodes with his most hysterical laughter yet, struggling and buckling like a madman. Lyn applies the flosser between all his toes, reducing her husband to a cackling, begging mess. This ordeal lasts about 30 seconds, but to James it feels like 30 years.  
\- REEEEEEEED! - He screams, just as round two was about to start.

Lyn immediately puts down the flosser and hops to her gasping husband, holding his hand and leaning in close.  
\- Too much, babe?  
\- Yeah… Sorry... - He moans.  
\- Do you want to call it a night? I was going to stop in a couple minutes, anyway - She calmly asks.  
\- No! Just let me have a break… But no more flosser, please…  
\- Sure thing, babe - She says, kissing him in the cheek.

Lyn spends a few minutes cuddling with her husband until he feels ready for more.  
\- I’m sorry I said the safeword, honey... - He apologizes, feeling pretty lousy for having broken his promise.  
\- It’s okay, babe. What would you like to do now?  
\- I think I deserve to be punished… - He hesitantly proposes.  
\- Oooh… I like that idea… But only if you really want to - She asks with a concerned look.  
\- … Yeah. I want to be punished for being weak - He resolutely states.  
\- Well then… - Lyn starts, resuming her dominant act - … You DO deserve to be punished! And I know just how to do it!

The small woman leaves the room for a moment, returning with a popsicle and a hair dryer.  
James looks at the items, unsure of what’s in store for him.  
\- Honey? What…  
\- You’ll get it soon - She interrupts.

Lyn plugs in the hair dryer and heats up his soles for a few seconds, simultaneously sucking on the popsicle. She then leans in and wiggles her tiny tongue over his left index toe. James’ reaction is immediate and extreme. He screams loudly from the thermal shock and arches his back as much as he can. A few seconds after his initial scream, the man starts laughing hysterically instead.  
\- AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAHAAAHAAAHAAAH! OH GOD! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Lyn had never lickled him like this. The temperature difference makes every touch of her tongue feel far more intense than normal.  
\- You did say you wanted to be punished… - She explains.

The woman sucks on the popsicle for a few seconds, while also heating up his soles. She then mercilessly drags her tongue left and right under his toes, driving James berserk.  
\- HAHAHAHA! MERCY! EEEK HEHEHEHE! PLEEEASE! YAAAAARGAHAHAHAHA! - He explodes once more, now due to a long lick up his left arch.  
\- Is this worse than the flosser? I bet you’re wishing for it right now - She says, wiggling her ice cold tongue in a long wavy line up his right sole.  
\- YAAAARGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! STOP! STOP! PLEEEASE! FUCK IT! REEEEED! - He screams, completely overwhelmed by the extreme tickling sensations.  
\- Sorry babe, you asked to be punished, and that’s exactly what you’re getting. No safeword. No time limit. I’ll decide when you’ve had enough. And because you just said “red”, I’m going to go even harder on you than I was planning - She coldly says, sucking on her ice cream right after.

Lyn mercilessly lickles her husband’s feet for about 3 minutes, spending extra time on his ticklish toes. She had never licked him like this, but that will definitely change given his extreme reactions. Also, she’s absolutely loving the experience! His warm, writhing toes feel incredible against her chilly tongue. She tosses the popsicle stick away, watching James laugh his head off even after she stops tickling.  
\- Do you think you’ve had enough? - She asks, picking up a bottle of baby oil.  
\- AHAHAHA… Yes! Hehehehe… I’ve learned my lesson! - He answers.  
\- Really? Well then, I want you to prove it - She coldly states.

James swallows dryly, fearful of whatever his tiny, sadistic wife has in mind.  
\- Wha… What do you want…  
\- I want you to take the next tickle torture without saying the safeword or even begging me to stop. Laugh all you want, but if I hear one “please stop”... I swear, I’m going to grab another popsicle and you’re getting a second “hot ’n' cold” lickle session - She explains with a dead serious look on her face.

Lyn starts to wonder if she’s going too far, but the sight of her husband’s hardening penis tells her everything she needs to know.

Without warning, she rubs a generous layer of baby oil on his massive soles. James moans in protest, but holds his mouth shut. She then picks up two hard hair brushes. One is quite small and oval shaped. The other is large and square shaped. Both have strong, plastic bristles with spherical tips.

James moans loudly as if in pain when Lyn slowly drags the small hairbrush down his right arch.  
\- Going to stay quiet? Be my guest. Whatever helps you avoid begging - She says, dragging the larger brush over his left sole.

Lyn quickly increases the speed of the larger brush. She then abruptly takes it away and slowly drags the smaller one down the middle of his other sole. On the other side of the stocks, James looks like he’s ready to explode. His bearded face is all red and scrunched up into a grimace. The man is moaning and giggling loudly through his clenched teeth, shaking his whole body, and jerking his head left or right, depending on which foot is presently getting it worse.

After about 30 seconds, James reaches his limit. The huge man breaks his silence, filling the room with pure, hysterical laughter.  
\- MRRRRRRGGG… BWAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA…

Lyn mercilessly carries on with the brutal tickle torture, sliding the brushes around his massive, trembling soles. She’s keeping an eye on the clock, secretly wishing there was no clock at all. Only endless tickling, for as long as she felt like it. Almost three minutes later, the petite woman lays down the brushes and walks up to his side.  
\- I think you’ve been adequately punished, my love. 

James huff and pants, trying to regain his breath.  
\- Oh yes, baby… Definitely…  
\- Ready to call it a night? - She asks, starting to unbuckle one of the cuffs.  
\- Wait. Make love to me. Right now. Please - He asks.

Lyn stares down at his large, fully erect penis with a naughty look on her face. She elegantly slides out of her panties and climbs onto him. She leans over his chest and passionately kisses his lips. She then slides down, carefully inserting his member into her tight pussy, moaning as it rubs on her labia and vaginal opening.

She looks up at the ceiling with her mouth open and her eyes closed, wishing her husband’s penis was just a little bit smaller. James knows his manly parts are too big for Lyn, so he doesn’t thrust his member into her. Instead, he allows her to fully control how far she wants it to go. The petite woman starts slowly raising and lowering her pelvis, sending waves of pleasure into both of their connected bodies.

While this takes place, a shadowy figure lurks outside the door, spying on the couple’s sexy time.

**Note:**

Originally posted on DeviantArt.

https://www.deviantart.com/featherheart22/art/Fetish-Friday-A-Tickling-Story-Part-1-2-840777091


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An herculean man and his petite wife enjoy an evening of tickling and domination in their little sex dungeon. In the end, an uninvited guest turns their fantasy into a real tickle torture nightmare.

## F/MF ● Couple Interrogation ● Feet and Upper Body

**◄●►**

Earlier that night, a female burglar snuck into the couple’s house. The place was dark and quiet, so she thought there wasn’t anyone home. Imagine her surprise when a tiny, practically naked woman nearly bumped into her on the way to the fridge. At first, the thief mistook the petite woman for a young teenager, but a quick peak made it clear she was in fact a grown woman.

As soon as Lyn left with a popsicle, the burglar started heading back to the basement, keen on making a discreet exit. But then, the sound of intense laughter made her curious about what was going on upstairs. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this. “People in the house? GET OUT!” She was told. But that laughter was so desperate, so hysterical, and yet so... manly. She had never heard anything like it before. So she slowly crept up the stairs, through the hallway, and into the master bedroom.

That’s where she saw a door, slightly ajar, concealed by a bookshelf. It wasn't actually much of a secret door. She could see the door frame around the bookshelf, and the fake books meant to conceal the doorknob.  
“I think it’s a walk-in closet. These people must have turned it into a sex dungeon or something.” She thought.  
\- YAAAARGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! STOP! STOP! PLEEEASE! FUCK IT! REEEEED! - She heard a man shout.  
“Geez. What the hell are these people doing?” She thought, sneaking up to the bookshelf and peeking in.

The burglar spied on the couple until they started having sex, mesmerized by the sight of that huge man being tickled insane. That’s when an idea crossed her mind.

**◄●►**

James’ orgasm is abruptly interrupted when a dark figure takes hold of his wife in a chokehold and pulls her off him.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK?! LYN! - He shouts, fiercely struggling to break free.

Using a martial arts technique, the burglar quickly renders Lyn unconscious. She drags the petite woman to a corner and looks around for something to restrain her with. After a quick search, she finds a set of small wrist and ankle cuffs, clearly meant for Lyn. She restrains her with it, and then notices the stocks have a large hole in the middle.

A couple minutes later, Lyn is laying down between James’ legs with her arms restrained above her head. The burglar cuffed her wrists and tied them up to the top of the table, leaving her hands close to James’ neck. Her tiny feet are sticking through the stocks’ middle hole, framed by James’ soles on either side. The burglar had to tie her ankle cuffs to the stocks with a small length of rope, because her ankles are way too small for the hole.

This left Lyn with a great deal of mobility as far as her feet are concerned. She can reach out with her feet and touch James’ soles, or she can pull her feet in, granting them a measure of protection. In her slumber, Lyn extends her right foot outwards and rubs her toes against James’ right arch.

With Lyn dealt with, the burglar turns her attention to the squirming, helpless hunk.  
\- Hi! - The burglar cheerfully greets - I’m sorry to interrupt your sexy time… It’s just I need your help with something. I found this safe downstairs, in the study… and I can’t get it open. Could you give me the access code, please? - She politely asks, clearly having loads of fun with this situation.

James’ face glows red with fury. The table creaks and buckles under his powerful tugs.  
\- The only thing I’m giving you is a trip to the hospital! - He shouts.  
\- Yeees… I thought you might say something like that… Brave words for a ticklish man in such an exposed position... - She says, walking up to his left side.  
\- You know, I could threaten to hurt your cute little wife… but I’m not going to. I don’t like violence, you see. Burglars rarely do.

James’ demeanor changes when she mentions Lyn.  
\- Please don’t hurt her. This woman is my whole world.  
\- I won’t. I promise. But you ARE going to tell me that code. And I know exactly how to make you talk… - She says, with a certain eagerness in her tone.

A shiver runs up James’ spine when the woman removes her right glove and wiggles five longish nails above him. He notices her skin has a very pretty brown-caramel tone. Looking up at her brown eyes, he wonders how she looks like underneath her balaclava mask.

\- It’s five minutes past midnight, so I have about five or six hours to make you talk… - She says, with a huge smile growing on her lips.  
\- I… I won’t tell you anything… - James mumbles, bracing himself for the longest, most merciless tickle torture he’s ever had.  
\- Oh, you will, sugar - She threatens, eager to get started.

The burglar turns away for a moment and closes the door, making sure the outside knob is hidden by the fake books.  
\- This room is soundproof, isn’t it? That’s why I only heard you when your wife left the door open.

She takes off her remaining glove, reminding herself to keep mental notes of everything she touches. The dark skinned woman is now standing directly behind him, holding her elegant hands above his underarms.  
\- So… James, right? You can call me… Kylie.  
\- Call you bitch is more like it… - He gruffly remarks.

Kylie frowns her face and abruptly digs into his pits for a few seconds. James immediately squeals with laughter, squirming wildly.  
\- YEEEARGAHAHAHAHAHA!  
\- Have it your way... I’m not going to stop until I hear those numbers - She announces, dragging and wiggling her nails right on his hollows.

She cruelly explores his ticklish underarms with her nails, watching his powerful arms pull and shake, stressing the wooden table.  
\- Wow… You’re the most ticklish guy I’ve ever tickled… I’m barely touching you… - She comments, not realizing Lyn made the exact same comment earlier.

She has now started tracing the edges of his pits, getting even better reactions from her victim.  
\- AAAAAARGHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! AAAARGHAAAHAHAHAHA! - He squeals with uncontrollable laughter.  
\- You’ve got ticklish rims, huh? So does my boyfriend. He HATES this - She explains, now pinching and squeezing the edge between his underarms and his chest.  
\- SHIIIIIT! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! - James explodes with a fresh bout of hysterical laughter.  
\- Pretty awful, isn’t it? My boyfriend jumps three feet in the air when I do that. But not you, sugar. You have to stay right there and take it. Tickle tickle tickle… - She taunts him.

James spends the next ten minutes cackling and struggling like a madman while Kylie demolishes his underarms, one stroke at a time. While not exactly an experienced tickler, the woman is a fast learner, and James is an easy victim.

She’s presently digging a single nail directly in the center of each pit, watching James’ powerful muscles strain against the leather cuffs. She then quickly pokes down his ribs, catching him off guard, and then jumps to his elbows, slowly spidering towards his pits.  
\- It’s coming… It’s coming… It’s going to tickle SO MUCH when they get there… almost… - She taunts him.  
\- HEHEHE! Please no! Pleeease no moore! NOOOHOHOHOHOOO! BWAAAAHAHAHAHA! - Her husband laughs hysterically upon Kylie’s return to his underarms.

That’s when Lyn suddenly wakes up, jerking around in a brief panic.  
\- Honey? What’s going on? - Lyn asks, looking around confused.  
\- Look who’s awake! I’m surprised it took you this long - Kylie addresses the petite woman.  
\- Who are you? What’s going on? Honey?! - She calls out, looking up at the intruder.  
\- Relax! You’re right on top of him. He’s getting around to telling me your safe code. Do you know anything about that?  
\- You are tickling him?! But he’s had so much tickling already!  
\- Are you volunteering to take his place? - Kylie asks, briefly wigging her index nails on Lyn’s pits.

The small woman immediately releases a loud, sharp squeal, fiercely trying to lower her arms.  
\- YEEEAARGH! NONONO! STOP IT! NO! - She blurts out in a panic.  
\- Maybe I should be tickling you instead… How do you like that, big guy? Give me the code or I’ll tickle her insane!  
\- NO! HEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE HEELP US! - Lyn cries out, utterly terrified of being tickle tortured.

Despite her fetish, Lyn is almost strictly a tickler. Very rarely a ticklee. She’s horribly ticklish from head to toe and can’t stand being tickled. On the rare times where she’s in the mood to be tortured, her husband is the only one she would entrust her body to. And even then, never under full restraints, lest her panic, and James has to be extremely gentle.

The last time she asked James to tickle her, they laid down in bed facing each other. Lyn was wearing her wrist and ankle cuffs, but only for kinkiness as they weren’t actually connected to anything. She wanted to feel like a tickle slave. James held one of her arms above her head and tickled her underarm with a feather. She allowed him to make her laugh and giggle for almost 5 minutes, at which point she covered her pit with her free hand, letting him know she had had enough.

\- Leave her alone you bitch… I’m the one you want! - James shouts, trying to save his wife.

Kylie sends him an angry stare and digs her nails into Lyn’s ribs and sides.  
\- FUUUUUUUUACK! YAAAAAAAARG! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! - Lyn screams like a banshee.  
\- What about you? Do you know the safe code? Do you? - Kylie viciously asks, but all Lyn can do is laugh uncontrollably. The tickling is beyond overwhelming. Moments later, she falls into silent laughter.

Kylie stops tickling soon after, taken aback by her extreme reaction. She had never tickled anyone to the point where they couldn’t breathe.  
\- Oh wow… She's really a lightweight, isn’t she? - The burglar rhetorically asks, watching Lyn huff and puff, gasping for air with a terrified expression on her face.  
\- Don’t you fucking touch her! I’m gona kill you when I get out of here you fucking bitch! - James growls, furiously fighting against his bondage.

Encouraged by his reaction, Kylie decides to torture his wife for a while. But the petite woman is so sensitive… a lighter touch is called for. So she looks around the room until she finds two stiff feathers.  
“Perfect.” She thinks, walking towards Lyn with the feathers aimed at her underarms.

Lyn starts squirming in fear. Her eyes are fixed on the two feathers moving towards her.  
\- JAMES! HELP ME PLEASE! I’M NOT IN THE MOOD! I’M NOT THE MOOD FOR THIS! - She desperately cries out.

Then the feathers start licking up and down her pits. Lyn starts rolling around as much as she can, forcing the inexperienced tickler to use one hand to hold her down while the other hand wiggles the feather’s strong tip on both her little pits, one at a time.

Thankfully for Lyn, this level of attention is something she can reasonably take without being overwhelmed. She’s now filling the room with beautiful, melodic laughter, trying her best to not panic.  
\- … HAHAHAHAHA… HEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE… Please stop… PleeeHEHEHEHEHE… - She laughs adorably.

Meanwhile, James continuously begs Kylie to tickle him instead, but the burglar refuses, trying to use his wife against him. After 10 minutes, Lyn starts crying and begging James to tell her the code, but he refuses, unwilling to surrender the safe’s contents.

Twenty minutes later, Kylie is growing increasingly bored as she would much rather be tormenting a helpless hunk like James. She abruptly drops the feather and walks around the table, standing once more between the man’s huge arms.  
\- Easy, big guy! It’s your turn again! Did you miss me? - She asks, abruptly pinching his underarm’s upper rims.

James releases a burst of surprised laughter, but his fury is so great, it surpasses his urge to laugh. Kylie spends a few minutes viciously tickling his upper body while he growls insults and struggles like a madman.

Eventually, the burglar decides to change tactics. She stops tickling and walks around the table, sitting down in front of the couple’s soles. As she does so, James makes one titanic effort to release his toes, but only manages to blush the balls of his feet. Kylie snickers with amusement. She had never seen a man’s feet this helpless! Or this cute.

In stark contrast with her husband’s extreme immobility, Lyn has pulled back her feet, concealing them as much as she can.  
\- Nooo… Not the feet… Please… - She whimpers, with a fearful look on her flushed, tear covered face.

Lyn’s feet have a remarkably cute shape, with gentle arches and oriental shaped toes. Her feet look almost… cartoony. Hers are the sort of feet that just cry out to be played with. If the burglar favored female ticklees, she’d be in serious trouble. James’ toes are rounder, roman shaped, and his arches are higher.

Driven by curiosity, Kylie picks up a tin box and opens it. It’s a paintbrush kit. She picks up a 10mm filbert brush and strokes it sideways over Lyn’s right toes. The small woman releases a soft squeal, twitching her toes and rubbing her feet together.  
\- Leave her alone, dammit! I’m the one you want! - James barks.  
\- Sheesh… eager are we? - Kylie replies, repeating the motion under James’ right toes.

He snickers, but is otherwise unaffected. Lyn is a far better tickler… She can make him laugh and giggle with those brushes.  
\- Tough guy, huh? We’ll see about that… - She mumbles, picking up two electric toothbrushes.

The buzzing sound is enough to make him shudder, prompting Kylie to repeat her previous motion with the upgraded brushes.  
\- MRRRRRRRGGHH! OH GOD! NONONO! MRRRRGGG! Hehehehehe… MRRRRGGG! Hahahahaha… - James amusingly moans, begs and giggles, clearly trying to hold in his reactions.

Kylie carries on with the torture, mercilessly brushing left and right underneath his trembling toes.  
\- MRRRRG! Not both of them… ARRRRGH! MRRRRGH! - He begs.  
\- Hehehe! Not both of them? You’re joking, right? Tickle tickle tickle! Are these toes ticklish? Yes they are! Brushy, brushy, brushy! Tell me the code and I’ll stop! - Kylie coos.

As the seconds become minutes, James’ bravado is slowly eroded by the brush's relentless rotations. It only takes a minute to make him break out laughing. But not hysterically. Not yet anyway. This is no bedroom roleplay. His valuables are on the line. Not to mention his pride. James is determined to not give in, no matter what.

After hearing her husband suffer the electric toothbrushes for about six minutes, Lyn is finding it harder and harder to stay quiet. So she starts protesting against his cruel treatment.  
\- For god’s sake, leave him alone! Please! He HATES those brushes!  
\- I’ll stop as soon as I hear the code. Do you know it, by any chance?  
\- What? No! That’s James’ safe! Honey PLEASE just give her the code!

That’s when James finally cracks, bursting out with hysterical laughter.  
\- BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVEEER! AHAHAHAHAHA! MRRRRGGG! NOT THERE! BWAAAHAHAHAHAA! - He cackles away.  
\- Oh I get it! It’s your pinky toes! That’s what you meant when you said “not both of them”! - Kylie exclaims, focusing the spinning bristles on his large pinkies.

The burglar spends a few minutes focusing on his smallest toes, mercilessly spinning the brushes against them and on their inner side. Poor James laughs and laughs, slamming his head on the padded table. He furiously struggles to move his feet, but the well crafted toe bondage holds them in place, completely exposed to the brushes’s grueling touches.

Lyn moans with frustration and guilt. On one hand, she’s immensely thankful the burglar isn’t focusing on her. But on the other hand, she’s feeling really sorry for James, whom she had already punished so badly.  
\- Baby? Please just tell her the code… What’s in that safe that’s so important, anyway?

But the stubborn man keeps refusing to cooperate, despite the brushes mercilessly spinning underneath his helpless, twitching toes.

**◄●►**

James is now howling with hysterical laughter as the pinwheels are rolled up and down his huge, soft soles.  
\- Tickle, tickle, tickle… Tell me code, and this will all stop… - Kylie taunts him, watching his feet intensely struggle, trying to get away.

**◄●►**

Two wooden back scratchers are plowing faint, red lines down his feet. The muscled man screams and screams from ticklish suffering, but still refuses to yield the safe’s combination.

**◄●►**

Starting to get irritated, Kylie viciously drags her nails down his red soles, watching James go completely mental. She spiders and scratches as fast as she can, fiendishly punishing his taunt soles.  
\- Tell me the code already! - she demands.

**◄●►**

After witnessing one full hour of intense feet tickling, Lyn can’t bear it anymore. She simply can’t allow this woman to keep abusing her husband like this.  
\- Stop torturing him! Just stop! Please, I beg you! - She pleads, extending her feet outwards in an effort to shield James' soles from Kylie’s fingernails.  
\- Haha, keep your footsies away, sugar - The burglar warns, briefly spidering the petite woman’s feet.  
\- YAAAAAARGH! NO! You have to stop! PLEASE! Leave him alone! - Lyn begs, pulling back her feet. But after rubbing them together, she returns them to their previous position, covering James' soles as well as she can.

An amusing idea crosses Kylie’s mind. She picks up the paint brush she used earlier and drags it under Lyn’s left toes. The small woman wiggles her toes, releasing an adorable squeal, but holds her feet in place, defiantly covering her husband’s soles.

Kylie picks up a second paint brush. A simple, round one. Without warning, she starts using them both under Lyn’s left and right toes, gently swiping sideways. She starts laughing, scrunching her toes as hard as she can. But surprisingly, she holds her feet still.

After about 20 seconds, Lyn pulls her feet out of the way and rubs them together, giggling like a little girl. Kylie drops the brushes and launches a brutal fingernail attack on James’ helpless toes.  
\- NO! Leave him alone! - She pleads.  
\- Then get your feeties out here! - Kylie demands.

Lyn understands. As long as she lets Kylie tickle her feet, she’ll leave James alone. The small woman hesitantly holds her feet over James’, with her toes scrunched.  
\- Spread them out! You have to keep your toes open! - Kylie demands, having an absolute blast.

Lyn swallows dryly and fearfully opens her toes a little.  
\- More! Spread them out, girl!

With a tortured moan, Lyn spreads out her toes. Kylie slowly drags the brushes underneath her poor, ticklish tootsies, watching Lyn’s feet twitch and strain to stay still.  
\- YEEEEAAARGH! AHAHAHAHAHAH! - She laughs out loud, rolling her head left and right - HONEY PLEEEEASE HEHEHEHEHEHE! TELL HER THE COOODE! HOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!

**◄●►**

After two minutes, Lyn can’t take it anymore. She pulls her feet away and furiously rubs them together. Kylie doesn’t waste a moment. She immediately scrambles her nails all over James’ soles.  
\- BWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - He erupts with laughter, violently tugging his feet against the stocks.

Lyn groans with guilt, wishing she could have lasted longer. About a minute later, when she feels ready for more, the brave girl extends her feet outwards, inviting Kylie to torture her instead.

**◄●►**

Lyn is crying from laughter, red as a tomato. Kylie is evilly dragging small ostrich plumes between her toes, one after the other. The petite woman briefly closes her toes when the plumes are first inserted, but then forcefully wills them open, allowing the feathers to be pulled through.  
\- …HAHAHAHAHA… Please stop… HAHAHAHAHA… Pleaseee… HAHAHAHA...

Meanwhile, James huffs and puffs, demanding that his wife be left alone.

**◄●►**

Lyn is looking at Kylie with one eye closed, as if she’s watching a horror movie. The poor woman is shaking from intense concentration, laughing uncontrollably through her clenched teeth.  
\- Tell me the code, big guy. Or do you approve of what I’m doing to her? I wish you could see her face. She’s suffering so much! And she’s doing it for you... - Kylie says, loving every second of this.

With extreme care, the burglar is slowly wiggling a single nail up and down Lyn’s baby soft soles. She’s being unbelievably gentle, but Lyn is hanging on by a thread.

**◄●►**

Lyn hesitantly spreads out her toes, swallowing dryly.  
\- Welcome back, sugar! What shall we do to your little feet? - Kylie asks, perusing the tickle tool collection.

The small woman simply stares, breathing heavily, with a concerned look on her face.  
\- Let’s try this one! - The dark skinned woman exclaims, holding up a make-up brush.

Lyn moans fearfully, hoping she doesn’t figure out that particular brush has a secret.  
\- Why’s the handle so fat? - She rhetorically asks, accidentally separating the brush into two components.  
\- What the heck? Oh I get it! It’s a concealed vibrator! That’s neat! - She exclaims, holding a black vibrator in one hand and a hollow make-up brush in the other.  
\- And they fit together… creating a vibrating make-up brush! That’s neat! Where did you find this? - She asks, switching on the vibrator.  
\- Oh god… Not that one… Aliexpress... - Lyn fearfully remarks.  
\- Cool! Now hold them still or the hubby gets it! - Kylie threatens, bringing the vibrating brush towards her trembling right sole.

Lyn explodes into hysterical laughter the instant the brush makes contact, frantically pulling back her feet.  
\- Come on… you can do it! I’ll even let you scrunch your toes - Kylie encourages, dying to see Lyn trying to handle this tool.

Moments later, the poor woman is laughing her head off as the soft, vibrating bristles are slowly dragged up and down her wrinkled left sole. Kylie is helping her by holding her left foot in place. All Lyn has to do is keep her right foot from interfering, but even that is proving to be an extreme challenge.  
\- MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! YAAAAAAARG! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! - She cries out, laughing hysterically, rolling left and right over James.

**◄●►**

This cycle goes on for about three hours, with James and Lyn getting roughly an hour and half of tickling each.

Lyn is presently grinding her teeth as two shaving brushes are dragged up and down her delicate right sole in opposite directions. Kylie has gracefully allowed her to scrunch her toes for now, since she’s not focusing on them, but that’s about to end.

The soft bristles travel up and down her tiny, wrinkled sole, driving Lyn crazy.  
\- Hold them back now - Kylie says, gently pulling back the girl’s toes.

Lyn moans with ticklish anticipation, and then cries out with laughter when a small, stiff feather is dragged underneath her toes. Meanwhile, the remaining shaving brush carries on with its endless trips up and down her lovely sole.  
\- BWAAAAHAHAHAHA! JAMES PLEEEEASE! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAAN’T TAKE ANY MOREEEE! BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA! - She screams.

After enduring this on both feet for almost four minutes, Lyn has finally had enough.  
\- Fuck it! Just fuck it! - She curses, panting for breath.  
\- James, this has to stop! I can’t do this for you anymore! Tell her the code RIGHT NOW, or I’ll tell her how to break you! - She threatens, absolutely fed up with James’ stubbornness.  
\- You wouldn’t!  
\- Oh gosh… What am I saying… I’m sorry baby… I’m just really stressed… - Lyn apologises, changing her mind.  
\- No, no, please carry on! - Kylie asks, very interested in Lyn’s information.  
\- Forget it! I’m not telling you that!  
\- We’ll see about that! - Kylie exclaims with a huge smile.

Lyn immediately pulls her feet back as much as possible.  
\- NO! PLEASE NOOO! - She begs.  
\- You really should have kept quiet… - The burglar says, forcing one hand between Lyn’s feet and holding her right foot still.

Moments later, the dark skinned woman rapidly wiggles her nails into Lyn’s wrinkled right sole. The petite woman jolts as if struck by a bolt of lightning, twisting and convulsing her slender body. With her eyes open wide, she inhales deeply with a guttural sound. She then shakes her head wildly, as if trying to shake the unbearable tickling sensations off her mind. When this fails, she fills the small room with the most hysterical laughter yet.

The burglar holds Lyn’s foot tightly and continues with the torture, delivering unbearable sensations to her poor, delicate sole. After a few moments, she falls into silent laughter. But Kylie doesn’t let her faint. Instead, she stops tickling just for a few seconds, allowing her victim to inhale.

After a couple minutes of this, Lyn is a complete wreck. Kylie spiders her nails down Lyn’s sole, watching it shake as if her nails are on fire.  
\- Just tell me how to break James, and I’ll stop. Heck, I’d rather tickle your man… What about you, sugar? Are you going to lay there and let me tickle her insane? Tell me the code and I’ll stop! - Kylie taunts the couple.

James struggles against his restraints, unsure of what to do. He can’t allow his wife to be tortured like this! But he also can’t let the burglar have the safe’s contents.  
\- … YAAAAAAARGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA I CAAAAN’T... - Lyn explodes after taking another deep breath.

“It’s not worth it. Fuck it.” James thinks. But just as he’s about to spill out the code, Lyn’s endurance is broken.  
\- … HAHAHAHAHA TOES HAHAHAHA FLOSSER YEEEARGAHAHAHA... - His wife screams between air gasps and hysterical cackles.  
\- What was that? - Kylie asks, interrupting her tickling.  
\- … HAHAHAhahahahaha... use the flosser... hehehehehe... between his toes… I’m SO sorry James… hehehehe... I just can’t take this… - Lyn cries, ashamed of her weakness - Just tell her the code… Please baby…

Kylie immediately lets go of her foot and picks up the flosser.  
\- Hum… I was afraid this might hurt him, but I’ll trust you - She says, turning it on.

James swallows dryly and squirms his big, soft soles, trying to scrunch his toes.  
\- We only have a couple hours left, so I really hope you aren’t lying… Or I’ll use this on you instead - The burglar threatens Lyn.  
\- I’D DIE! - Lyn squeals.  
\- MRRRRRRRRRHHG HOHOHOHOO OH NO HOHOHOHO NOT THAT PLEEEASE YAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - James starts chuckling, as the flosser’s tip caresses the side of his left big toe.  
\- A promising start… - Kylie mumbles.

About 8 minutes later, the flosser’s vibrating tip is still caressing James’ big, twitching toes. The man is screaming hysterical laughter at the top of his lungs as the evil tool is mercilessly used up and down his helpless toes, around the sides, and specially on their bases, where each toe meets the foot.

Kylie is presently tormenting his left pinky. She’s dragging the flosser’s tip between the pinky and his neighbor, going down one toe and up the other. And lingering it on the bottom, where it makes him scream the most.

With her other hand, she’s been softly scratching down his sole. But right now, she’s pressing hard on the balls of his feet, trying to render his squirming, twitching toes completely still.  
After one more minute, he finally breaks, unable to stand the grueling tickle torture for even one more second.  
\- … BWAAAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOP! HAAAHAHAHAHA! I’LL TAAALK! YEAAAARGAHAHAH! - He screams.

Kylie shuts down the flosser and gives him a minute to regain his breath.  
\- Well? I swear, if you said that just to get a break, I’m going to use this on your wife instead…  
\- Five, seven, one, nine, four, five… - He utters, sounding completely exhausted.  
\- YES! - The woman exclaims, standing victorious.  
\- I’ll check it out, then I’m coming back here to have some more fun with you lovebirds! See you soon! - She evilly announces, leaving the room.  
\- Fucking bitch… - James curses, taking deep breaths.  
\- Honey! - Lyn exclaims - I think you can undo my cuffs! If you reach out you should be able to bite the belt and pull it open! Quickly! Before she comes back!

**◄●►**

Downstairs, Kylie is kneeling down in front of the open safe, taking out stashes of papers.  
\- There’s nothing special here… What the hell is he keeping here that was worth all that?!

She then sees a small, heavy duty lockbox inside the safe, tucked behind everything else. It looks pretty old. She takes it out and examines it, dropping her jaw when she sees the maker’s logo.  
\- Jeez… This lock company went bankrupt forty years ago…- She thinks aloud.  
\- I saw a youtube video on them… They made crazy good locks… and crazy expensive too. Even today these are a bitch to open… They are even harder now because of how unusual the mechanism is...

After examining the box for a couple minutes, she giggles at the thought of tickling the key’s location out of James and Lyn.  
\- Hehehe. Much easier to lockpick their toes instead of this lock...

She steps out of the room and turns towards the stairs. That’s when an enormous naked man grabs her from behind and slams her against the wall, choking her until she passes out.

**◄●►**

A little while later, the dark skinned woman is tightly bound to the bondage table, stripped down to her underwear. The intruder turned out to be a reasonably beautiful black girl with short, curly brown hair.

The couple is getting dressed in the bedroom.  
\- James… What was all that about? What’s in that darn safe? - Lyn asks, hoping it’s not evidence of an affair or something like that.  
\- I’ll show you - He answers, closing the bookshelf door.

The man kneels down and pulls a piece of duct tape from the underside of their bed. There’s an unusual key stuck to it. He uses it to unlock the box, and hands it over to his wife. She hesitantly opens it, dropping her jaw at the sight of two, 1Kg gold bars, with a swastika stamped on each.

\- What… the… fuck… - She stutters - Honey… How... Where...  
\- My granddad brought those back from Europe during World War II. He found them on a dead SS officer. They’re probably from that salt mine where...  
\- Why… Why didn’t he… or your dad… or YOU, sell this? Or at least melt it? - She interrupts, hardly believing her eyes.  
\- Well, we never needed the money that badly, and we figured their historical context would raise the value - He explains, gently taking the box back and locking it up.

  


# Epilogue - Kylie's Punishment

## FM/F ● Extreme Tickling ● Feet and Upper Body

Several hours later, the burglar is desperately clinging to her sanity as the couple submits her to a day long tickle torture marathon. They decided some revenge was in order before surrendering the criminal to the police.

Her body is restrained like James was, but with additional velcro straps here and there. Unfortunately, her pretty size 9 feet are not big enough to be effectively restrained inside James’ foot clamps. So he had to hammer some nails on the stocks in order to tie up her toes. It was worth it though. Her elegant, soft feet are tightly bound, with her long toes individually tied back. She can scrunch her toes, but as soon as her strength runs out, strong elastics pull them back, exposing the delicate skin underneath.

Her lovely face is twisted into a huge, grinning grimace, with tears of laughter endlessly streaming down her cheeks.  
\- … I’M SORRY BWAAAAHAHAHAHA! - She cries out, convulsing wildly and cackling like a madwoman.

Ignoring her pleas, James vengefully brings the flosser to her right toes, savoring her renewed hysteria. Underneath her taunt, oiled soles, the hair brushes and the pinwheels patiently wait their turns. Their bristles and pins glisten with oil they picked up from her sexy, slippery feet.

Kylie suddenly finds the strength to close her poor ticklish toes. Unfortunately for her, James is the one presently tormenting them, so he simply holds the top of her foot and pushes them back with his thumb.  
\- Nope. No scrunching for you - James denies, caressing her long toe stems with the horrible vibrating tip.

As for Lyn, she’s kneeling on the opposite end of the table with the burglar’s head between her legs. A velcro strap binds Kylie’s forehead to the table, ensuring it remains immobile. The petite woman is presently pinching Kylie’s underarm rims, just like she did to James. Laying next to her deep pits are the back scratchers, the facial brushes, and the vibrating makeup brush, all of which Lyn has already tested. She was sad to learn the latter isn’t effective on the burglar’s pits, but it does drive her crazy when used on her neck.

The woman is cackling hysterically, on the verge of silent laughter. She’s fiercely tugging her arms, desperate for a scrap of relief. And her hands are scrambling around, looking for anything to hold on to. Her sanity, perhaps?  
\- … Poor Kylie… What’s the matter? Don’t you like this? Aww… That’s too bad… - Lyn coos, looking down into her tearful face.  
\- … HAHAHAHAHA… PLEHEHEHEASE STOOOAP! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! - Kylie begs, between screams of hysterical laughter.  
\- Stop? Do you think you’ve had enough?  
\- … YEEEES! YEAAAAARGAHAHAHAHAHA YEEES…  
\- Honey, do you think she’s had enough?  
\- On this foot? - James asks, moving the flosser to her other set of toes.  
\- Better? - Lyn sadistically asks.  
\- YAAAAAAARRRGG! AHAHAHAHAHAAA! NOOO MOOORE! HOHOHOHOHOO… - She screams louder, as James forces her left toes to open up and accept the flosser’s unbearable touch.  
\- Awww… I’m afraid your next break is still 40 minutes away… Your VERY short break... - Lyn taunts.  
\- Maybe we should keep her, baby - James jokingly proposes.  
\- … BWAAAHAHAHAHAA! NOOOOOOHOHOHOHO… - The captive woman screams in complete ticklish agony.  
\- No… That would be too much trouble… But she’s spending the whole Saturday with us. Can you hear this? You’re getting TWENTY FOUR hours of extreme, nearly constant tickle torture. What you’re feeling right now? You’re getting it for TWENTY more hours! - Lyn torments Kylie, spidering her tiny nails down to her protruding ribs.  
\- … GOD HEEEELP MEEE! AAAAAAARGHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! - She screams hysterically.

##  FIN

**Note:**

Originally posted on DeviantArt.

https://www.deviantart.com/featherheart22/art/Fetish-Friday-A-Tickling-Story-Part-2-2-840991154


End file.
